


SpideyDevil Fluff & Such

by catchingthieves



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingthieves/pseuds/catchingthieves
Summary: When you try a challenge but fail :)My one MARVEL shipNo, this does not involve MCU, though there are bits and pieces sprinkled in as treats.





	1. Snow

Peter Parker had never been a fan of snow. It found its way into the crevices of his suit, made him late for work, and left muddy tracks when it melted. He wouldn't consider himself a clean freak, god no, but he couldn't stand the watery residue it left behind either. It made his socks stick to his feet and make disgusting squishing noises. It left a trail of watery mud on his carpet, and window sills after patrol. Maybe it would have been more accurate to say Peter Parker hated the cold. Sure, he had an amazing immune system, and rarely got sick, but the weather made his nose run and his throat itchy. It made him slip down the stairs of his apartment and run into things buried in the snow. Winter was not Peter's friend. On cold days, he wanted nothing more than to sit inside and watch Star Trek reruns and play video games until his eyes fell out of their sockets.

Unfortunately for Peter, criminals had no regards for his feelings about winter... which was mildly upsetting. Around the time the sun had begun to set, he was pulling on his suit and heading out. No matter how much he hated snow, it never took away from the rush of adrenaline he got from swinging from building to building. He could still remember his first time as a hero. It was nerve-wracking, shooting webs and hoping not to fall into the alley stories below him. But it was thrilling all the same. It made him feel as if he were free from the mediocrity of his normal life, the life without the mask. He wasn't Peter Parker, who got bullied as a high schooler and ended up in a job he was way over-qualified for. No, he was Spider-Man. He saved people's lives, stood up for the little guy, and all of it without expecting thanks or reward. The way he saw it, keeping his home safe was reward enough.

So, as he swung from building to building, he couldn't help but pause when he neared Midtown. Another couple blocks, and he'd be crossing into territory he wasn't necessarily allowed to go in. Well... it was more like the guy who prowled Hell's Kitchen was as territorial as a feral tom cat. Okay, well, they had since been on better terms since their last meeting, but he didn't like pushing his buttons. It seemed that today, luck was not on his side because instead of being able to turn around like he would have wanted to, he could hear the faint sound of some sort of commotion coming from an alley not too far off. With a resigned sigh, he went to investigate. Not only was this a mistake, but it was a mistake that nearly got Peter killed. Spider-Man or not, ninjas were not something to joke around with. As soon as he reached the ground, the wind was knocked out of him. He grunted, quickly pulling himself to his feet as a sizable blade landed where his head had just been.

"Hey!" He protested, shooting a web at the assailant's weapon, "I don't remember asking for a haircut!" He pulled on the web, only to have the attacker slice it away with ease. "Why hasn't anyone tried  _that_ before?" Another web, this time aimed at the feet, gluing him to the ground of the alley. Before the ninja (  _ninja!?)_ could reach for his sword, Spider-Man slung in somewhere farther off in the alley. It took him a minute, ducking under another attacker's weaponry, to remember why he'd dropped down here in the first place. A grunt to his left reminded him, "Oh, hey, Red. Thought I saw you down here."

Daredevil didn't even acknowledge his presence, slamming a ninja's face into the pavement until he stopped moving. The man was quick to move on to his next target, said target receiving similar treatment. Peter couldn't help but stop and stare at this. It was rare to see Daredevil in action, but here he was. "Are you going to just sit there and gawk or actually help?" A low voice grumbled.

"Right, gotcha." Peter got to work, webbing up as many ninjas as he could, though it proved more difficult than he originally anticipated. It ended up being Daredevil who took down most of them, Spider-Man managing to take on maybe three out of the seven or so. "Man, I really gotta brush up on my ninja-fighting skills," he said, webbing the attackers wherever they had fallen. He turned and looked at Daredevil, who only grunted in acknowledgement before beginning to slowly walk towards Spider-Man.

"I didn't need your help," he said in a dark, almost menacing tone. With every step, Peter's spider senses were screaming at him to flee, yet he stood his ground.

"I know," He managed, his voice not sounding as confident as he had hoped for, "but I wanted to..." There was another pause before he spoke again, "are you gonna do this every time I swing by to say hello?"

He watched as the vigilante tensed for a moment before replying, "You've said it. Now get out of my Kitchen." But Peter wouldn't let that lie. Without thinking much of it, he webbed one of the Devil's hands, hindering his movement for a second. "What do you want, Webs?" He sounded more exasperated than anything, as if Peter weren't more than a headache that wouldn't go away.

"I know that we aren't exactly friends, but... Maybe we could be?"

And then Daredevil did the last thing he would have expected, laugh. "That's what you were anxious about? Being friends?" If he squinted hard enough, Peter could see a faint smile on the other man's face, though he did well to hide it. "Yeah, we can be friends, if you want, Spidey." There was still a hint of a laugh in his tone, and Peter wasn't sure if Daredevil was joking, but he was beyond ecstatic. What a nerd.

"Seriously? Awesome! Now the only heroes I need to befriend are Captain America and Bucky Barnes. As soon as they're not fugitives, I mean. Cause I don't wanna be doing anything considered illegal and-" He was silenced by Daredevil's gaze, as if the other man was staring straight into his soul.

"That doesn't mean you can come by any time you'd like."

Peter snapped his fingers as best as he could through his suit, "Ah, figures. Well, how about this. We finish up patrol and then... I dunno, we could make snow angels like we're both five years old."

A couple thugs down and there he was, being dragged into the snow... by Daredevil. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of how ridiculous this was, playing in the snow on a roof at midnight with his second grumpiest friend. What got to him was Red laughing with him as he dragged the web-slinger through the snow and fell backwards, actually making snow angels. "You're such a dork," Peter snorted, arms crossed as he watched the devil themed hero.

"Whatever. Get over here, Webs." Just like that, Spider-Man slid into the snow next to Daredevil, surrounded by the thing that he considered the bane of his civilian existence. But it was worth it, being a total moron and lying next to his friend in the snow. Friend... aha. It felt nice, but... eh. He could dwell on that later when he wasn't there. When he wasn't right next to the vigilante, small puffs of steam rising with every exhale. And just when it couldn't have gotten any better- worse, any worse- small flakes of snow began to fall from the dark sky. He closed his eyes, hearing Daredevil sigh happily. And of course, Parker luck, Peter had to open his stupid mouth.

"So, what did you ask Santa for this yea- oOF!"


	2. Her

Matt stilled as he listened to Peter's uneven breaths. It was the fourth time this week his friend had awoken in a cold sweat, the image of Gwen Stacy's death burnt behind his eyelids. He supposed it was only natural, grieving in such a way after losing someone so important to him. It was definitely more healthy than what he, himself, would have done. Quietly, Matt padded into Peter's bedroom, navigating his way past the piles of dirty clothes and books before sitting at the foot of his bed. He could hear the flutter of Peter's heart, the way his whole body shook. When the Human Torch had first asked him to watch over Spider-Man, he couldn't fathom why. Sure, he and Peter had teamed up before and had known each other long enough to have discovered each other's identities, but Peter had always been the more stable of the two. Peter was the one who pulled Matt out of dumpsters and lectured him about being safe. Why did Peter, of all people, need his help?

But now... it had become apparent that Peter Parker was far from the "okay" he claimed to be. Then again, he had lost his long time girlfriend a little over two weeks ago. He couldn't be expected to recover quickly. He hadn't wanted to assume what had happened, but Johnny had told him everything. And it was much worse than Matt had originally speculated. Gwen Stacy's neck had snapped because Peter Parker couldn't catch her fast enough. Because there was nothing to support her body besides the webbing, it was crushed under the force. It was no wonder why Peter was such a mess. He undoubtedly blamed himself, and if Spider-Man's guilt was a quarter of Daredevil's, then the younger of the two was, at the least, torn apart by this.

"Peter," The attorney said, voice as firm as he could make it out to be, "you're alright. I'm here." Part of him wondered why those were the words he chose to use of all things. Sure, Peter was his friend, but they had never been much for stability when it came to said friendship. Matt could be gone in a flash, and so could Peter. Comforting the other with his presence was suddenly an asinine notion. He wasn't even sure if he would be of any help by being there. However, Johnny Storm believed he could help, so he would try. Even if he couldn't, he was always a sucker for lost causes.

"M... Matt." The bed shifted as Peter pulled himself into a sitting position, knees curled up to his chest. Though his breathing had slowed, his heart was still hammering in his chest, like a child hitting a drum frantically. He had moved so his back was resting against the headboard, arms crossed over his legs. Matt could feel Peter's gaze on him, as if his eyes were glued to the older of the two.

Matt sighed, "I'm here, Webs. I'm here." There was a long pause that followed. He wondered if Peter had decided to stop talking. Or if he were collecting his thoughts. He supposed it was logical that Peter could have been crying, but maybe not. He would have been able to taste the salt in the air if that were the case-

"I miss her," Peter croaked, curling up into a ball.

For a moment, the attorney was unsure of what to say. He could tell Peter that she was long gone, but that would only result in conflict. He could suggest Peter moves on, but that hardly seemed appropriate either. Even worse, Matt could refuse to acknowledge Peter had spoken to him. But he couldn't. As if he might spook the web-slinger, he slowly moved so he was sitting next to him. Almost instantaneously, a pair of arms were wrapped around his neck. He was so shell-shocked that he almost forgot how to breathe. He was overwhelmed by how close Peter was. He was distracted by the scent of cheap soap and laundry detergent mixed with dried salt and Kleenex. At a distance, it had done little to bother him. But now it was all over him,   
and he could hardly ignore it. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Peter, holding him close.

"I know."


	3. Family

Matt Murdock was not nervous. He had navigated his life blind, lived as an orphan not much later after that, fought off ninjas, dated a slew of insane women, and put Wilson Fisk behind bars. Therefore, it would be unreasonable for him to be nervous about meeting Peter Parker's aunt and his practically adoptive father, Tony Stark. Unfortunately, there was an easy rebuttal to this argument. For example, the way he kept un-tying and re-tying his tie. Or the way that Matt kept pacing while he was waiting for Peter to get to his apartment so they could arrive together. Perhaps the notion of Matt wringing his hands while he was pacing would also be a compelling argument. No, accusations aside, Matthew Murdock was not nervous about meeting the two most important people in his boyfriend's life. He was labeled the "Man Without Fear" as it so happened, and he would live up to that title.

As soon as he could hear Peter's footsteps approaching the apartment complex, he knew that he had been wrong about his opening statement. The brisk and almost graceful steps had sent an array of worry towards Matt in tidal waves. There was a good chance that Stark would hound him with questions, and he already knew that May had her doubts about him. She worried that her nephew was dating someone a bit too old for him, and she worried Peter might be dating the rumored Daredevil. He resented that, the idea that he could be kept from Peter due to what he chose to do with the gifts he'd been given. Though he loved Peter, he knew that he would be unable to give up the mantle for him if he had to choose between the two of them. The devil was a part of him, just as wings are a part of a bird. Whether he wanted it or not, it was a part of him that helped him thrive. It helped him to survive.

He was torn from his thoughts by the sound of a tentative knock at his door. The familiar medicinal smell mixed with cheap soap and what was probably day old pizza and tic-tacs told him it was Peter. He could still recall the first time he'd been in the same room as Peter. He wondered why a twenty-six year old man still ate like a broke college student. It would turn out that Peter Parker still made the earnings of a poor college student, what were the odds? Opening the door, he allowed himself a fond smile, "Hello, Peter." He could practically hear the smile in Peter's voice when he chirped back a "hi" in return. Just like that, they were headed out of the apartment and to Stark Tower. He was not nervous, not even when they got into the cab. Matt listened as Peter went on about how his day was and what had happened since they last met. The attorney was happy to simply listen and nod, Peter's retelling of events never failing to amuse him in some way. Though some seemed to be a bit embellished, they were still entertaining and allowed Matt to just listen to the sound of Peter's voice.

Unfortunately for Matt, his joy was cut off by the end of the drive. They paid the driver and got out, Matt pausing as he took in his surroundings. The slight increase in Peter's heart rate, the passing of cars behind them, the chatter of people around them. Not to mention the plethora of smells: the somewhat polluted air, street food, traces of the perfume May wore when they accidentally met. At least that gave him some time to mentally prepare himself for what lie ahead once he stepped foot in the home of Tony Stark. He was already trying to pick out arguments and questions the two parental figures could throw at him. He was sure that May would bring up his job, the Daredevil rumor, and all the other things he had heard Peter discussing with her over the phone. Stark, however, would be the wild card. Stark could ask any multitude of questions, ranging from if he drank and why he thought he was good enough for Peter. Both were questions he knew were meant to be traps, and he could anticipate Stark asking the second one invariably.

He took a deep breath, followed Peter inside, and prepared for the worst. There was a standard exchange of greeting, shaking hands and hugs for Peter, before they moved into an area that had a large enough table and chairs. It had a faint scent of past meals lingering around it, though nothing strong enough to have been recent, so Matt was left to assume this was where Tony had meals when he had guests. Wonderful. An awkward silence hung in the air as they ate, Peter too nervous to start up a long lasting conversation, Stark too busy staring holes into the side of Matt's head, May deciding to enjoy her meal before the interrogation began, and Matt electing to follow May's lead. The longer he had time to form arguments and rebuttals in his mind, the better. He would be the first to admit he didn't have the intellect of Stark, but he could still do his best to prepare to defend himself. It was what he did for a living, after all. With the drop of Stark's fork, he knew that he was in for a bombardment of questions.

"So, Magoo, what about Pete makes you wanna spend time with him?" The avenger started, Matt immediately picking through appropriate answers in his mind.

He gave a polite smile in Tony's general direction, "Well, Peter is an amiable person. He's kind to others, and he isn't shy about letting people know how he feels. Most importantly to me, he doesn't treat me any differently than any other person, even if I am blind. That may sound like a minor thing to you, but normally, people treat me like I'm made of glass. Peter, however, doesn't go out of his way any more for me than he does with other people." He could hear May hum in consideration and was vaguely aware of Stark leaning forward a bit, but Matt didn't so much as blink.

"What do you do for a living?" May asked, her tone calm yet unyielding.

"He's a defense attorney," Peter chimed in, gaining some sort of look from May that he couldn't make out. He could, however, detect the slight distaste in her reply.

Matt closed his eyes behind his glasses for a moment before he got on with his explanation, "It isn't what you might be thinking, Mrs. Parker. Not all who are accused of crimes are guilty, and that's where I step in. I promise you that I have never defended someone who didn't deserve it." He could feel Stark's eyes on him, as if waiting for him to step out of line, to falter and make a mistake. Like hell would he let that happen.

"I wouldn't worry, May. He seems to be fairly familiar with his job. Hell, I'd say he might even be good at it. I mean, he did put away Wilson Fisk. And listen to him, he's practically defending himself on the stand right now," Tony said easily, as if he were trying to provoke Matt in some way.

May's expression tightened, "Well, while we're on the note of Wilson Fisk, we might as well continue on to the rumors about you, Mr. Murdock. There's been talk about you being this so called "Daredevil" in Hell's Kitchen. What do you have to say about that?" Another leading question, from May, no less? Matt internally shook his head. She wasn't leaving him much room to say much at all and he could feel Stark's gaze on him.

"It's nothing more than a hoax, Mrs. Parker," His polite smile never wavered as he spoke, "I assure you that I bring people to justice within the law, not out of it." She seemed satisfied with this answer, choosing not to ask another question for the moment.

He could pick up on the slight hint of amusement in Tony's voice as he began to speak, "Final question for 1,000 points, what makes you worthy of dating our special little guy?" Behind the joking tone, there was a clear hint of resentment and annoyance, though that wasn't too different from Stark's normal voice. Maybe a bit less nasally, Matt mused to himself.

"If I'm being honest, I'm not sure yet. When I first met Peter, I had no idea what would come next or that I could ever come to admire someone as much as I admire your nephew and surrogate son. There's a chance that I may never be worthy of Peter's affection, and I can accept that. However, we can't be sure until we've tested out the waters. What I'm trying to say, is I'm not sure if I am worthy of Peter, but I hope to be someday." There was a bit of a stunned silence that followed, and Matt wasn't sure if it was an indication of something good to come, or something he'd rather not experience.

He was soon answered by a relieved sigh from Peter's aunt, "I was skeptical at first... but I think that Peter made a good decision in bringing you home with him." Tony muttered the opposite sentiment under his breath, but Matt took in all in stride, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Mrs. Parker."

"Please, call me May."


	4. Eyes

“Peter?” Matt’s voice rang out as he walked into the area they’d made into a makeshift office for Peter. Originally, he had rejected the idea, but gave in when Matt had started pestering him with other things. That definitely wasn’t a coincidence. Peter turned around in his chair, facing Matt so he could give him his full attention. “Do I…” Matt inhaled deeply, “do my eyes bother you?” His voice didn’t give away any self doubt, it didn’t show any sign of pain. Matt was simply asking a question.

“I’m not sure what you mean…” He stood, closing the space between them and carefully taking Matt’s hands in his.

The other man scoffed, “It’s a simple question. Do my eyes bother you? Does it bother you that I’m blind?” He repeated, seeming slightly more agitated than he was before.

“No?”

“Thank you.”

With that, Matt began to leave the office, mumbling to himself as he did. “Hey, wait!” Peter called, rushing after him, “What’s up? What’s wrong?” He asked, trying to keep Matt from leaving again. An uncomfortable silence passed between them, the atmosphere so thick with tension it could be cut with a knife. He moved to grab Matt’s hand, but Matt had quickly pulled away from him. Peter let out a shaken breath, trying to sift through any reason why… why now? The first time they met, he could understand why Matt had always kept his eyes hidden. Hell, he could understand why he wouldn’t let Peter see his eyes for the first few months they were dating. But now, a year in, Matt was asking him if he was bothered. Personally, Peter felt they had gotten past that point a long time ago.

“It’s nothing, I was just curious.” Matt said flatly, allowing Peter to cling onto him for a moment. He closed his eyes behind his glasses, suddenly feeling tired.

Peter pulled Matt close, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, “Nothing about you has ever made me uncomfortable. I don’t think you could make me uncomfortable if you tried. Okay?” Peter never did figure out what started this, but all he needed was Matt’s confirmation that he understood.

And he got it. “Okay.”


	5. Sleep

He was up again. It felt like all he ever did was drift into a restless sleep only to be awoken by nightmares and visions of hellfire. Most people, he’d found, slept to escape the world they lived in. For Matt Murdock, that simply wasn’t an option. He was constantly surrounded by flames and darkness, both obscuring his view. It would have been one thing if he had drifted into a dreamless sleep, but that was not the case. He was plagued with nightmares that even he couldn't comprehend at times. At times, it was only horrific screams, pleas for help he couldn’t answer. And at others… the smell of blood and a fading heart beat all too familiar. A voice crying out his name, begging him to help. His breathing was ragged, and the sound of his own heart was thundering in his ears. He could still smell the blood. He could still feel the heartbeat… or was that his own? 

He was torn from his thoughts by a hand on his, gently squeezing, “Matt? Matt, it’s okay… It’s just a dream.” Peter. The younger of the two was pulling him to his chest. He could feel Peter running his hand along Matt’s back, trying to soothe him with the motion. It did little to do just that, Matt still half in his dream. The blood. Why could he still smell the blood? He tried to focus on Peter. Just the two of them. They were in bed and Matt had only had a nightmare. Yeah, that's it. That was what was happening. He pressed his head against Peter’s chest, listening to the rise and fall of his breaths and the steady beating of his heart. “I got you, Matt.” 

“Did I wake you up, again?” Matt asked, looking up in Peter’s general direction. Peter’s heart rate had increased and heat had risen to his face. Yes, Matt had started Peter from sleep. He pursed his lips, still giving the opportunity to answer of his own accord anyways. 

“I mean… I kinda just got to sleep, so it isn’t a big deal,” He admitted, rubbing circles into Matt’s shoulder, “my side is still a bit sore anyways. Pain mostly kept me up.” Right, that’s where the blood was from. They had taken a lovely detour into the sewers to fight off some stragglers left over from the Hand. Peter wasn’t as careful as he should’ve been, but it was an easy cut to patch up. 

Matt lifted his head slightly to accommodate to Peter’s injury, “Right… sorry.” Almost as soon as he did, he could feel Peter gently guiding him back into a resting position. 

“It’s fine, Red. And we all get nightmares. Especially in our line of work. Don’t worry about keeping me up. I wake you up almost as much as you do for me.” He gently ran his fingers through Matt’s hair, as if he were doing his best to soothe him. The redhead let out a sigh, closing his eyes. And he found himself drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
